1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel for enhancing a display quality when the display panel displays a two-dimensional image (hereinafter, referred to as a 2D image) and a three-dimensional image (hereinafter, referred to as a 3D image) and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displays 2D images. Recently, according to increasing demands for 3D images in fields of games, movies and so on, display apparatuses for displaying the 3D images have been developed continuously. An observer watches the 2D images different from each other through a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the observer's brain mixes the 2D images, so that the 3D images may be perceived.
A 3D image display apparatus displays 3D images by using a binocular parallax of the observer. For example, since two eyes of the observer are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at different angles, for example an image viewed through left eye and an image viewed through a right eye, are inputted to the observer's brain. A left eye image and a right eye image are then combined in the brain to give the perception of 3D depth.
The 3D image display apparatus using the binocular parallax may be fall into a stereoscopic type display apparatus and an autostereoscopic type display apparatus according as whether specific glasses are necessary or not. The stereoscopic type display apparatus may be divided into an anaglyph type display apparatus, a shutter glasses type display apparatus, etc. In the anaglyph type display apparatus, a pair of glasses having a blue lens and a red lens is used by a user. In the shutter glasses type display apparatus, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are displayed on the display apparatus during a period, and a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter are opened and closed in synchronization with the images displayed.
In the shutter glasses type display apparatus capable of selectively displaying a 2D image and a 3D image, a technology in which a unit pixel of the display panel is divided into a high pixel and a low pixel has been developed in order to enhance a viewing angle in the 2D image mode.
However, when a unit pixel of the display panel is divided into a high pixel and a low pixel, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternatingly displayed so that the 3D image mode requires a fast driving time rather than a 2D image mode.